iTs Our Deal
by OneHorseShay
Summary: AU Creddie spin on Drew Barrymore's video 'Our Deal', a tribute to her work. T for Adult Themes and Violence


**Author's Note: I finally saw the video 'Our Deal' directed by Drew Barrymore and featuring Miranda Cosgrove in the cast. I got inspired to do an iCarly twist. AU obviously. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>iT's Our Deal<p>

By: OneHorseShay

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. For God sake's don't sue.

Pairing: Carly/Freddie

Rating: T Adult Themes, Violence.

Summary: AU Creddie spin on Drew Barrymore's video 'Our Deal', a tribute to her work.

* * *

><p>Seattle, Washington<br>Late 2011

The brunette's eyes peered over the concrete barrier to look down at the trio of her rival gang as they spray painted the cement wall. She and her blonde friend were outside the water treatment planet and the area of excess water runoff during excessive rainfall. Her gang and their rival shared this area: hers by night and theirs by day and it was surprisingly sunny for Seattle shinning down on them.

They heard a noise above their heads. She was the first to look up and see the pair of eyes staring down at the pair.

They ran as fast as they could as they heard that they were being chased. She had dashed to one side down a service tunnel as her companion went into another direction.

She stopped in her tracks as a quartet of Day Trotters blocked her path as slowly stalked towards her. She turned in an instant to double back, but was quickly hemmed in with another half a dozen members.

They approached her slowly and saw the menace in their eyes.

She swallowed down to desperately push down her fear of being trapped and surrounded by at least a dozen members of the Day Trotters. A number of scenarios ran through her mind quickly about what would happen next and each one was more nightmarish than the previous thought.

A reverberating sound of aluminum hitting pavement caught the attention of the teenagers and early twenty-somethings. They stopped their approach and started murmuring among themselves.

She heard the fear in their whispers and saw the fear in their eyes. Her own fear waned for a moment and replaced with confusion and curiosity as she tried to figure out what had shifted the situation.

They slowly started parting to allow someone to approach. Some tried to hide the fears in their eyes from the brown eye teenager by bowing their heads and looking to the ground as they briefly caught glimpses of the cold rage in his eyes as he slowly took one step after another step.

His hair was a mess in the front and with an open button over shirt with his sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans with a chain hanging loosely on his right hip and down his thigh.

Her eyes stared hard at her opposite's eyes as her jaw was set defiantly.

His eyes were cold and accusing as they sent the message: _Why are you here?_

She held her façade as she motioned her head behind her shoulder.

He tilted his head ever so slightly to the right as he studied his opposite. He knew it was simply a desperate ploy by her to get out of the situation in one piece, but he was… intrigued. He held all the cards, so he could afford to humor her for a few minutes.

He motioned his head to the others and without hesitation they started filing away to linger at the entrance of the access tunnel.

She walked slowly down the service tunnel with him cautiously trailing behind in case she was leading him into a trap. The only sound he heard was his and her footsteps and the echoes.

She turned and stopped once they reached the midway point from the runoff tunnel. This was where the roof of the tunnel separated and allowed daylight through besides a secondary way into the tunnel for easier maintenance There was a ladder on each side of the wall that he expected that she would attempt to use to escape the tunnel (and would let her escape in all honesty), but she turned to face him.

He stared coldly at her as his patients were running thin.

She responded by taking a few steps towards him to meet his hard gaze with one of her own. She was close enough to smell her natural scent and even to see faint freckles on her nose.

He took a deep breath as he watched those cold brown eyes turn to ones of apprehension.

She cupped the side of his face with her palms and pulled him hard to her to press her lips to his lips. There was no finesse or technique to her kiss or the ones that quickly followed: she was just hungry to taste him, to feel his skin with her finger tips and be as close to him as possible.

His eyes blinked wildly at the action, but quickly followed suit as he returned the kisses just as furiously. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her close to him and feeling her softness against his chest and abdomen.

She grinned into his return kisses as he pulled her leather jacket off of he shoulders then started kissing down her jaw line, her neck then finally reaching her shoulder. As he was kissing down her, he palmed her back and further down until he grabbed under her thighs and picked her up as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and legs around his waist.

He walked them over just a few feet to rest her back against the supporting wall under the daylight that was fading as a passing cloud began to block out the sun's rays. A crack of thunder soon followed signaling the oncoming rain storm. He tried to be gentle as he rested her against the cold, grey wall, but neither was exactly thinking with any higher brain function than the need for one another.

She could feel the grainy, rough surface of concrete wall through the back of her shirt. She growled from the slight pain into their kiss and playfully bit his bottom lip for him to feel the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure he was bringing her.

She had nicked his bottom lip enough to draw blood, but he didn't care as their mouths and tongues were battling for dominance just as they had battled for dominance of their territory. Neither was giving in to the other and both were happy for it.

One of her hands snaked down from behind his neck and down his chest and abdomen. She stopped as she reached the hem of her shirt and grasped at the top button of her jeans. After a moment or so of fumbling with it as her mouth continued it's dance with his mouth, she undid the top button.

He pulled back to meet her eyes as he more sensed what she had done as their breathing was too loud for him to hear the button scrap the soft material as it was being undone.

There was hunger and need in her eyes. He had always been able to read that from her. She never hid those feelings that drove her ambitions for power and dominance, but he saw something he doubted was possible: he saw fear. He had never seen fear in her eyes. Never once in all the times he had dealt with her. She knew what she wanted, but was afraid of it at the same time.

He took a calming breath and buttoned her top button back of her jeans.

She took in a quick breath from the surprise of his actions and his apprehension in his eyes. She held her gaze with him as each tried to figure out the other. She took his hand and guided it to undo the top button once more.

He leaned forward and pressed her against the wall. His lips kissed at her right ear then he whispered to her.

She closed her eyes and let a tear roll down her cheek. She nodded her head against the side of his head and her chin against his shoulder.

The next sound was her zipper being pulled down then several moments later were the sounds of their mutual pleasure and satisfaction followed by another crack of thunder and a downpour of rain.

* * *

><p>The blood pounded in his ears and lungs burned as he ran towards the building in the dead of night.<p>

_Betrayal._ was the word that crossed his mind as he crossed the deserted street.

Not from her… not from her, but from one of his own.

Peace was too costly it turned out for both sides.

No more talking.

No more compromising.

Just end it all with blood.

He reached the opened entrance of the abandoned building. He ran out of instinct until he found a stairwell and nearly flew up it. Every footstep upward brought him closer to the sound of combat.

He reached the roof entrance and kicked the door open and rushed through it in the hopes surprise would throw anyone off on the other side. A Night Crawler turned to him with a baseball bat in his hands, but was surprised by the sudden entrance of a new combatant. The leader took the advantage and his fist connected with the other's jaw and he went down.

He quickly picked up the baseball bat and swung low at one of his own coming at him with a switchblade and was rewarded with the sound of bone cracking at the girl's knee. She screamed in pain and shock as she went down to her good knee, but he followed with punch to her face sending her face first to roof surface.

Male, female, one of hers, one of his, he didn't care who or what he had to put down that got in his way in finding her.

He threw the bat down in disgust and turned sharply to scan the fighting as each side continued with fist, foot and anything they could grab onto to wield against their enemy. He shouted her name in the vain hope of finding her in the chaos.

The shouting caught the attention of another that charged at him, but he put him down in short order with a quick combination of a fist to the gut and face.

He growled in frustration and took it out on the first person that got in his way: a knee to the gut and several punches to the face put another one down. He scanned once more trying to find her instead of having to put everyone down until she and he were the last one standing, unless… he shook that thought away.

He finally found what he was looking for in the mayhem: His second, a taller teenager with light brown hair, had grabbed a fist full of her shirt as he towered over her as she was on her knees. She looked up at him a little glassy eyed as he had smacked her good and had busted her lip. Her blood was already dripping on her shirt as she looked up at him expecting the next blow.

He brown eye teenager screamed in rage as he charged his opponent. Someone attempted to step in his way, Night Crawler, Day Trotter, it didn't matter as the met his right forearm and losing a few teeth in the process of going to the ground.

The Judas turned to see his former leader and was caught be surprise as he was speared just under his ribcage. Her shirt tore as he ribbed away some of the material grasped in his hand as the brown eyed teenager lifted him off of his feet and drove forward until he slammed his former second on the ground. He smacked the back of his head hard on the hard concrete roof, but held on to his rage as they punched at one another as they rolled trying to get in a good shot, but they rolling made that nearly impossible. They continued for a few more seconds until they ran out of roof. They tumbled over the barely six inch railing of the roof and down towards the ground.

She screamed as got to her feet and ran to the edge. She stopped herself at the last moment not to just jump and follow him into death. Her breath was shallow as the tears already started to fall and take with it some of her black mascara. She hesitantly looked over the roof expecting to see two bodies on the ground. She sucked in a breath at seeing her lover hang on for dear life to the edge of the ledge with one hand as the other was twitching on the ground and a pull of blood forming under his skull and over the pavement. He gave her a smirk as he grabbed on to the ledge with his other hand. She grabbed on to the collar of his jacket and pulled as he pulled himself up.

He rolled over the short rail and into her arms. She sat there for a moment and held him and cradled him as she never wanted to let him go. They took a moment to look into each other's eyes and realized that they were stuck together. She gave him a soft grin as she played with his ruffled hair a moment. He snorted back with a laugh as he watched her playful antics.

He rolled out of her grasp and onto his feet. He remained squatted for a moment as he looked to her. He offered her his hand and they stood up. They looked on to their respective members. The fighting had ceased in an instant when they thought he had plunged to his death.

He glared at all of them, daring them to challenge him.

They all remained frozen in place.

He held on to her and ignored them as he led her passed the stunned group of still standing survivors.

They made their way out through the roof entrance and out of their lives as they knew it.


End file.
